Digignome pills! Tamer guys to tamer girls
by transformations
Summary: What would happen to the tamer guys if Ruki and Juri got pills that would change the guys genders from a digignome XD


"You know… We need more girl's in the group." Juri said after taking a sip of her tea to Ruki. The two were hanging out in Ruki's house since her parents were out for the day.

"You mean the tamers?" Ruki asked, turning away from the TV to Juri, who nodded. Ruki thought for a second before turning back to the TV, "I suppose your right. A two to five ratio isn't good." Ruki said with a sigh before adding, "But there haven't been many bioemerges since the D-reaper incident… By the way, how is Leomon doing?" Ruki asked concerned for her friend.

Juri smiled brightly as she set her cup of tea down, "Wonderful! Ever since he returned eight months ago he's been healthy as ever! He's training in the mountain outside of town since we were hanging out today."

Leomon had been reborn in the Digital World through the means of a Digignome that had felt Juri's wish on a knight she was lonely. After evolving back into his champion form, he traveled back to the human world and reunited with Juri four months after Takato had found the portal to the digital world.

"Still… It would be nice to have more girls in the group then boys for once… I've seen all four seasons of Digimon and they all have more boys then girls." Juri said as she turned to the TV.

"Nothing we can do about it. It's not like…" Ruki started to say before she and Juri gasped as something flew into the room. There on the table was a Digignome. The Digignome smiled for a second before causing a bright flash of light, blinding the two. When the light disappeared and the two could see, in the place of the Digignome was what looked like an icebreaker case. Ruki picked up the case as Juri moved to her side to see as Ruki opened the lid.

Inside were ten pills, five white and five black. Both girls looked at the pills curiously before a note fell out. The two looked at each other before Juri picked up the note and read it out loud, "White pills for humans, black pills for Digimon. These will grant your wish." Juri blinked before asking Ruki, "You don't think this note means what we were talking about do you? About having more girls then boys?"

"Maybe… We'll have to test it to be sure… But who to test it on…" Ruki said rubbing her chin before the sound of a girl crying was heard. Ruki and Juri got up and ran out of the house gate, looking for the source of the noise only to see a pair of eight year old twins fighting. Well more like the boy teasing the girl by pulling her hair. Ruki looked at the two then the container in her hand, "Say Juri… Want to…"

"No Ruki!" Juri quickly said shooting down the idea, "We can't use these how we want!"

"What? You see how he's treating her!" Ruki said shaking her hand. This caused a white pill to fall out and bounce across the street to the two.

The boy noticed the pill land at his feet and smiled, "Look candy! I'm going to eat it myself and not let you have any!" The boy said as he picked the pill up and teased the girl. Both Juri and Ruki turned just in time to see the boy chew and swallow the pill. The two panicked for a second, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, they sighed in relief. That is until the girl screamed. They looked back to the boy to see him start to look exactly like his twin. When that finished, his, now her, black hair turned snow white as her clothes turned into an exact duplicate of the girls white sun dress, only black. (They're kids, not much to say on it -_-) Juri and Ruki looked on in shock as the mother called the two girls, "Come on girls! Time to go home!" The mother called to them from down the street. "Yes Mother!" The two cheered before holding hands, smiling, and skipping to their mother.

Ruki rubbed her eyes before looking and closing the container to prevent any other accidents, "I can't believe it… It's like no one saw that but us…"

"Well it would make sense." Juri said as she looked at the container, "It was… our wish. If people realized we could change them or that they changed, it would cause a big mess…" Juri said before looking around, "Let's go back inside and talk about this." Ruki nodded, following her friend back into her house to avoid strange stares from people.

Once inside, Ruki set the container down on the table, "So… what do we do with them?"

"We could try to get rid of them, but if someone finds them… That would be bad…" Juri thought out loud before sighing.

Ruki looked at Juri then the container, "We could always use them."

"What?" Juri shouted, shocked at Ruki's idea.

"Come on. I know a couple of people who could use a new perspective on life. And these were given to us to make our wish come true." Ruki said as she picked up the container and tossed it into the air, catching it again.

Juri backed off of hating Ruki's idea but was still reluctant, "I know that's what they are for but…"

"Come on. Besides… I know someone who could really use one…" Ruki said going silent for a second afterward.

"Takato?" Juri asked, having an idea of why Ruki would suggest it.

Ruki shout to her feet instantly yelling, "Why not? We all fought that battle! And he's the only one suffering for it! They isolated Takato as our leader and blame the entire D-reaper attack on him! Not only that, but his father passed away six months ago and Guilmon has gone crazy since he hasn't had any new Digimon to fight!"

Juri was about to try and argue, but found herself unable too. She looked down for a second before saying, "You're right… Ever since then Takato hasn't even left his house… Maybe… He could…" Juri said before standing up smiling, "I guess it won't hurt to offer it to him." Juri said, thinking they would be generously helping Takato.

Ruki smiled as she started walking to the door, "Well are you coming or not?" Juri quickly hopped to her feet and followed Ruki to Takato's house. In no time the two were sitting inside's Takato room across from Takato. Takato looked depressed, even thought seeing Ruki and Juri had brought a smile to his face. Ruki and Juri could see that he was still trying to press through the mess of his life. Ruki looked at Takato before pulling out the container out of her pocket, "Well Takato, the reason we came over is this." She said opening the container.

"Medicine? But I'm already on that." Takato said slightly curious. He was thinking it was his allergy medicine.

"No Takato. It's not medicine. A Digignome gave this to us." Juri said jittery. She couldn't stop shaking at the thought of finally being able to help Takato.

Takato only raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why?"

"Well… The reason isn't important. But we know what it does. By swallowing this…" Ruki said taking a white pill and placing in Takato's hand, "You'll become a different person."

"What do you mean?" Takato said half tempted to swallow the pill just for that reason.

Juri smiled as she said, "The pill will do just that. We accidently dropped one and a kid ate it. He went from a boy to a girl and became like his twin sister."

"Really?" Takato shouted. He then looked at the pill in his hand. He could have a new life.

He was just about to swallow it when Ruki grabbed Takato's hand, "Don't eat it yet Takato. Let us finish explaining." Ruki said before letting go of Takato, "The pill will change the mind of everyone around you as far as we know, even you. I think we aren't effected because it's from our wish. But there is one more thing…" Ruki said before taking a deep breath and saying, "Taking the pill will turn you into a girl Takato."

Takato looked pale as he asked, "What…?"

Juri blushed a bit but confirmed what Ruki said, "Well… Ruki and I were talking about how there should be more girls in the tamer group. Next thing we know the Digignome appeared and those with us. A note told us what they did and the kid that ate the first one confirmed what the note said…"

Takato nodded and eyed the pill, "So… how does it work?"

Ruki and Juri both blinked in surprise as Ruki asked, "You're going to take it?"

Takato smiled softly as he said, "Yeah… You both know what me and my mother have gone through… With this… It will all change. But I at least want to know how it works first."

"Well…" Juri started only to see another note suddenly fall out of the container. Juri picked up the note and started to read it, "Which the image of what you want to be in mind swallow the pill. You and the wish-makers will be unaffected by the change in reality unless you wish to forget. Only those aware of the pill's affects will have their mind unaffected." Juri smiled sheepishly as she folded the note, "I guess that answers your question Takato!"

"So I can become anyone I want… Well I suppose I have an idea on who to become." Takato said with a smile before thinking of something, "What about Guilmon? He won't listen to anyone but me now and even then I have to yell at him to make him do it…"

"Oh that. We can just give him a black pill. That change him to match you I guess." Ruki said with a shrug before smiling asking, "So what do you have in mind to become?"

Takato smiled again as he fingered the pill, "That's a surprise. Well here goes nothing." Takato said popping the pill into his mouth. He chewed it for a second before swallowing it. He then waited for a bit before saying, "Nothing's happening."

"It takes a minute." Juri said before seeing Takato start to glow. Takato smiled at he felt his body changing, surprisingly non-painfully, into the image he had in his mind. The first he felt was his manhood retracting into his body, the most obvious change to him, and his internal organs rearranging. His testicles became ovaries as all the sperm reverted to eggs. Her womb formed as she grew a pair of decent breasts for a thirteen year old. They were already large enough that they would be seen with a normal sized shirt. Her waist tucked in as her stomach became nice and flat, giving her a good starting figure for a developing girl. Takato's hair then grew out to her chin as it became perfectly straight. Her bangs were moved to one side and held by a hair clip as her nose grew smaller and her lips a bit bigger. Her arms a bit of their muscle but not to slim. Her hips widened as her butt puffed out, becoming a soft, round, but small ass. Her thighs grew bigger to match her developing hips as her calves became smaller along with her feet.

Then her clothes changed. Her shirt became skin tight, showing off her figure and breasts with part around her breasts pink and the part around her stomach white. The sleeves cut off and moved down to her hands, wrapping around them then expanding all the way up to her the tip of her arm near her shoulder, turning into a pair of solid pink fingerless gloves with a circle on the back of her hand. Her pants legging curled up to her mid-thigh as a belt appeared at the top, holding them up. Her socks went up to below her knees and her slippers turned pink on her feet. Last her goggles completely disappeared as a camera appeared around her neck.

The light then died revealing who Takato had become. Ruki and Juri were shocked for a second time that day. Ruki was the first one to speak, "You turned into Hikari Yagami?"

Takato smiled as she rubbed her head, "Well… When I first watch season two I thought Hikari was really cute. So I thought I might as well become what I like." Takato, now Hikari, said with a true smile.

Juri smiled too as she said, "Well I won't disagree that Hikari looks good and well developed for her age."

That made something in Ruki's mind click. She then gave Hikari a suspicious stare, "Say Takato, you weren't thinking dirty thoughts were you?"

"Of course not!" Hikari said raising her hands defensively, "I was only thinking of Hikari being thirteen. I didn't know what she looked like at thirteen so I guess the Digignome did it." She said before lowering her hands, "And please call me Hikari. Being called Takato now is awkward." Hikari said before the room started to shirt. Her bed sheets and blanket turned from blue to pink, a few pictures on her desk went from random doodles of guy things to girl things, and all her clothes changed. Hikari smiled as she stood up and walked over to her closet and opened it. She was surprised by what she saw, "I think I have more clothes then before."

"Well you are a girl now Hikari. It's normal." Ruki said as she stood up, "Well let's check on your mom then change Guilmon okay?"

"That's a good idea." Juri added standing up as well.

Hikari nodded in agreement and started to walk to the door. She stopped after a couple steps and shivered before cupping her A-cup breasts, "These are going to take some getting use too…"

Ruki turned to Hikari then looked at her chest. She noticed to small dots sticking out of the mounds. Ruki laughed a bit before she said, "Helps to put a bra on."

"Huh?" Hikari said before pulling her shirt collar out to see her bare breasts under the fabric, "Oh… Guess one didn't appear since I didn't have anything under my shirt." Hikari said before pulling her shirt off as she walked over to her dresser.

Juri and Ruki both blushed before looking away at Hikari's lack of modesty as Ruki said, "Geez Hikari, show some modesty! We're still in here!"

"Why? We're all girls." Hikari said as she took out a bra and started to put it on, "It's not like I have something you don't or vise versa." She said as she hook the latches on the back.

The two giggled a bit before Juri turned back around, "Do you need help? Since its your first time putting one on after all." Juri said, only to stop in shock as she watched Hikari tuck her breasts into the cup gently.

"No worries. I changed a bit of my mind with I ate the pill so it wouldn't be awkward when I change and stuff." Hikari said before she pulled her shirt back on, "Okay, let's go."

Ruki turned back around and looked over Hikari, "You know, not a bad start on puberty. Guys will be all over you soon."

"Like they are you Ruki-chan?" Hikari asked slyly, knowing of Ruki's many fans and admirers.

Juri only sighed as she rubbed her still flat chest, "You two are lucky… I'm still like an ironing board…"

Ruki and Hikari only patted the girls shoulders as Hikari said, "You know what they say Juri-chan. Late bloomers are often the prettiest."

"Thank Hikari-chan." Juri said as the two smiled at each other.

Ruki smiled and gave the two a shove to the door, "Alright, alright. Enough mushiness or we'll forget about Guilmon. Now lets go!" Ruki said opening the door.

Juri and Hikari nodded, heading out the door down to the bakery. At the stairs Juri had a thought, "Say…" She said stopping in the middle of the stairs, "You and Hikari were dating before this weren't you Ruki?"

Ruki stopped, blinking in surprise before saying quietly, "Yeah…"

Hikari stopped and turned around to the two blinking as well, "So… what? We can still date can't we? I mean I still feel the same way I did before for you Ruki-chan."

"So do I but… well won't it be awkward…?" Ruki asked blushing a bit from embarrassment.

Hikari smiled and cut Ruki off by giving her a surprise kiss on the lips. Ruki's eyes widened in surprise before they slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around Hikari and proceeded to start to make out with her girlfriend. Juri blushed deeply at the sight before saying, "U-Um… I don't think this is the time or place to be doing that…"

Hikari looked at Juri and broke off the kiss, "You're right. I need to check my mom and then change Guilmon. Sorry for leading you on Ruki…" Hikari said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay." Ruki said before giving Hikari a quick soft kiss, "We'll resume that later." She then said heading down the stairs. Hikari smiled, hurrying behind her.

Juri smiled as well as she followed, "Well I'm glad you too still have each other." Hikari and Ruki sent Juri a quick smile before they walked to the kitchen.

Hikari looked around the kitchen seeing no one before calling, "Okaa-san?"

"What is it Hikari?" Hikari's mother said as she walked it. Everyone gasped quietly at the sight. She was a beautiful woman who looked like a mix between the original Hikari Yagami's mother and Takato's mother.

Hikari smiled as tears started to form. She quickly whipped them away before saying, "I'm going out with my friends. Is that okay?"

Hikari's mother smiled sweetly as she said, "Of course. Just be home in time for dinner. You're brother returns from his school trip today with your father."

Hikari's face went from joy to pure bliss. She had a brother and her father back! Ruki and Juri only smiled and stayed quiet. After a few minutes Ruki then said, "Hikari, we need to get going."

Hikari turned and nodded, then looked over her shoulder, "I'm going now Okaa-san!" She said taking her slippers off and putting her pink and white shoes on, then zipping them up. She tapped the head of her shoe on the floor before heading out of the bakery door. She smiled to Ruki and Juri before the three headed off to Guilmon's shed in the park. They stood outside the gate, looking at the glowing pair of eyes are grows came from inside the cage. Hikari only stuck her hand out with a determined look, "Hand me the pill." Ruki nodded, handing Hikari a black pill from the container. Hikari walked up to the cage. Guilmon suddenly charged the cage, slamming into it as he growled and snarled at Hikari, completely feral. Hikari didn't flinch as she reached out and flicked the pill into Guilmon's throat.

Guilmon started to cough before swallowing the pill to breathe again. He then started to growl again before stopping, starting to shake. His form started to shrink as his bat-winged shaped ears started to turn into triangles. All his marking's disappeared as he turned a pure white. His muzzle started to shrink into his face as his eyes moves closer together as his skull reshaped itself. His arms lose mass as his legs straightened out and his tail start to become slimmer, but retain its length. The tip of his tail grew three purple triangles that came together at the tip as purple rings appeared on his tail. His legs started to shrink as his claws retracted into his body as his feet turned into cat paws. His claws on his hands expanded and grew out of his skin, slowly turning into Gatomon's gloves. His ears grew larger as all his scales soon turned into fur. His eyes turned blue as his face finished pushing into a cat muzzle with whiskers growing out. He groaned showing as his voice went from deep to feminine and mature sounding. Last a ring of light appeared on her tail, turning into a golden ring.

Hikari cheered as she scooped up Gatomon, "Gatomon! How are you feeling?"

"Much better Hikari." Gatomon said hugging her tamer, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.

Hikari hugged Gatomon close as tears started to spill from her eyes, "It's not your fault! I'm just glad to have you back to normal again!"

"Um technically… You two aren't normal." Ruki said as she pointed to Hikari and Gatomon, "But I'm happy for you all the same you two."

Juri nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but now…" Juri said looking at the case in Ruki's hand, "We have three more pills…"

"Well… Kenta could always use some… self-esteem." Hikari said with a sly wink.

Gatomon chuckled a bit before saying, "Kenta-kun is about to become Kenta-chan."

Ruki rubbed her chin for a second as she said, "Well that would give me a chance to break up those two morons."

Juri was laughing evilly at the idea, "Finally! Revenge!" She said quietly, although everyone else heard.

"Oh yeah… that b-day Kenta got her…"

"Worst gift he could have gotten."

"Should we feel bad for Kenta?"

The three females looked at each other and smiled, "Nah!" They said as Juri plotted her revenge.

First one done. Kenta was in the lead when I finished so he's up next.

Okay, I'm sure I'll get heat for turning Takato into Hikari. Well when I started this I thought… What would happen if I started to change the Tamer characters into ones form other seasons…

So post in your review who you think Kenta should be turned into.


End file.
